A Date With Evil
by SapphireDragon101
Summary: This is based off something I had seen on TV the other day. I thought it was pretty funny so I became inspired and did this. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. A Different Love?

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

A Date with Evil

Chapter 1: A Different Love?

"MBC Go!" Chris ordered as the giant mutated rat looking aliens were eating at the buildings. Cathy focused as a hot pink circle formed in front of her, Chris jumped onto it as it lifted higher so he could blast at the mutant rodents. "Thanks for the lift, Cathy!" Together the three MBC members got rid of the last of them.

"Boo-ya! Huh?" Danny cheered but stopped once they saw another pack heading towards them, "Uh... we're gonna need backup."

-At the Clubhouse-

"We're on our way." Maria said as she and Sam are about to head out until Nossida is on the super computer's screen

"Don't bother. Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to start the swarm. Unless you want your city reduced to a rat-eaten wasteland, you'll do exactly as I say."

"What do you want?" Sam stated

The blue alien smirked. "My demands are simple: The city will proclaim me ruler. The MBC will surrender. And Maria... will take this lovely young lady to her junior high prom." A girl with brown hair and light blue eyes appear on a separate part of the screen. She wore a light pink tank top and headband. "Hi, Ria-poo!"

There was a scream as Maria had a crazy expression on her face. She then snapped back to reality. "Um... what was that last part again?" Maria face became grim as she heard Sam speak. "Maria, who is this girl? And why does she call you "poo"?"

"This is Kitten. And YOU'RE gonna take her to prom!" "This "prom" is some manner of duel, yes?"Sam questioned then takes off her glove and slaps Kitten with it so hard, that it left the glove mark on her right cheek even though they were talking through the computer. "Maria eagerly accepts!""It's not a duel, Samantha. It's a date." Maria explained Sam gasped. "She does not accept! Do you hear? MARIA DOES NOT ACCEPT!"

Maria then grabbed Sam's hand. "We're going to need a minute." She said and pulled her into the now Sam was on ranting. "Odium! Scandal! Atrocity! These demands must not be met! Clearly, this demented madman has no idea who he's dealing with and if he believes-" While this was going on Maria was talking into her V-COM "Chris, report. How bad is it?

"Bad! Can't hold 'em off much longer! If you're gonna do something, do it quick!" Maria closed her V-COM. "-out of his MIND if he believes you would even consider such a distasteful-" "I have to do it."

"WHAT?!" She screamed "It's the only way to save the town. The only way to give us enough time to stop Nossida."

"But, but, but..." Sam said crestfallen.

"I have to, Samantha, no matter how much I don't want to." She explained as they re-entered the room. "And I _really_ don't want to." They walked up to where Nossida was waiting patiently. "Do we have a deal?"

"I'll take the girl to the prom." Maria stated "Don't tell me. Ask _her_." He said gesturing to Kitten. "You've gotta be-" "DO IT!" Maria sighed heavily. "Kitten, was it?" Kitten suddenly had ears and a tail. "Meow." She said flirty. Maria's eye twitched, "Right. Will you... go with me to the prom?" Sam looked like she was about to have a fit. Kitten gasped, "Oh, Ria-poo! I thought you've never ask!" "Neither did I…" She muttered under her breath.

(Meanwhile back with the others...)

"There's too many! We're not gonna..." Chris trailed off as the aliens retreated. "Make it?" He finished "Um... what just happened?" Danny asked confused as his V-Com beeped. "I bought you some time. Nossida. He's controlling the mutant rats. Find him and stop him. Start your search with her." She explained as a picture of Kitten popped up on the screen. "Who is she?" Danny asked "She is a manipulative gremplork not worthy of Maria's time!" Sam yelled in the background.

Maria continued as if she's wasn't even interrupted. "Name's Kitten. She's got some kind of connection to Nossida. Find the connection, and I bet you'll find him. Sam will join you to help with the search."

"Hey, what about you? Aren't you gonna help us?"

"I can't. _(depressed)_ I have a date." A question mark appeared over each MBC member's head.

* * *

Me: Sooo? How'd you guys like the first chapter!?

Danny: I barely even talked!

Cathy: Since when is Chris so bossy?

Chris: Trust me Cath, there are times when I am a bit bossy

Sam: Why do I care so much about this stupid date thing?!

Maria: Why is there an alien girl who has a crush on me!?

Me: Relax people! Everything will be answered in the next chapter! Plz Review!


	2. Jealous Much?

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

A Date with Evil

Chapter 2: Jealous Much?

-Later-

Evening has come to Single Town and so as prom which was being held on a cruise ship. Someone drives up on black and dark purple Ferrari Motorcycle. They get off also revealing that they were wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie. They take off there helmet to reveal that it was Maria.

"I'm really hoping she doesn't show." She muttered adjusting her collar. Then someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around irritated but was shocked at what she saw. There stood Sam in a beautiful yellow elegant dress that went just below her knees and wore white gloves stopped at her elbow. She had her hair down and a kind expression on her face. "Samantha!?"

"On such occasions, I believe it is the custom to wear a dead plant?" She then placed a light pink cherry blossom on the front of her jacket. "Samantha…" She said looking at her. "You're supposed to be helping the others track down Nossida…what are… what are you doing here?" "Your orders were to investigate the girl. I intend to investigate her _thoroughly._ Besides, you may require saving. This _Kitten_ is perhaps some form of ooze monster in disguise. She certainly is ugly like a monster, yes?"

Suddenly, a pink limo arrives. Out comes Kitten in a plain pink dress and a pink headband with regular pink shoes. Then she waves at Maria. "Yoo-hoo! Ria-poo! Your Kitten has arrived! Me-ow!" Maria and Sam both stood there with shocked faces. "On second thought, maybe I will need saving." She said as she walked towards her.

"Oh, Maria! My date! Maria! Don't you look amazing!" She said loudly hugging her. "Compliment me on my dress!" she whispered "No." Maria said plainly.

"Do it! Or else!" She threatened "Nice dress."

"Oh, Maria! You're so polite! _Not at all like my worthless ex-girlfriend, Fang_!" She practically yelled. "Now take my arm and lead me in. And would it kill you to smile?" Maria then made a forced, painful smile. "Maybe." Through her gritted teeth as Kitten pulled her inside. Sam growled as she watched them go.

While the party started, Kitten and Maria were sitting at a table. Maria sat with her arms folded rocking back and forth in her chair while Kitten kept staring at her.

"Ask me to dance!" She whispered Maria stopped rocking. "I don't dance."

Kitten got up and trying to pull Maria out of her chair."Come on, Ria-poo! Y you've never, ever danced before!" Maria remained glued to her seat. "Tried it once. Didn't like it."

"Fine! Then I can have the whole city destroyed! Or... we could just skip straight to the _kissing_..." "...Wanna dance?" Kitten yanked her of the seat. "(loudly) Oh, Maria! Of course I'd love to dance with you!" She laughs loudly as she practically dragged Maria around the dance floor. Sam saw what just took place at the punch bowl and ticked the hell off. "Um... could we have some punch?" A male guest asked.

"Okay. That's over." Maria said as the song ended and began to walk away.

"Ooh, goody! Another slow dance!" She exclaimed and pulled her back into her arms. "Ow!" They started dancing again. Kitten stared at her dreamily. "From now on, Ria-poo, this'll always be our song." She rested her head on her shoulder as Maria lifted her wrist up.

"_Please_ tell me you guys have found Nossida!" She whispered desperately. "Not yet. But we tracked down your girlfriend's home address." Chris teased "She's not my-!" A small scream from Danny interrupted them. Chris and Cathy turned to see a secret passage opened up. "Well, that's not suspicious." Cathy said sarcastically.

They head down the stairs into pure darkness Danny found the light cord dangling from the ceiling and turned it on to reveal that there were endless rows of tanks that held the mutants.

The three stood there with wide eyes. "Found him." They said in union into their V-Coms.

"Yes, you've found me, but you'll soon be wishing you hadn't." Nossida then jumped out from the shadows. "Rahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Me: Cliff Hanger! Ah, I love it when I do that…

MBC: Well we don't

Me: Too Bad!

Maria: I still don't know why there's an alien girl who has a crush on me

Me: Because I wanted to! There! Happy?

Maria: Uh…

Me: There's no pleasing you!

Maria: Huh-Wait what?

Cathy: Review plz!


	3. Who Do You Love!

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

A Date with Evil

Chapter 3: Who Do You Love!?

(Meanwhile on the cruise ship...)

"Kiss me." Kitten whispered. "Sorry. I don't like you that way. Matter of fact, I just don't like you." Maria said smirking "Yes!" Sam whispered.

"WHAT?!" Kitten exclaimed "Nossida's being taken down as we speak. We're done here."

"No, we are not!" Kitten shouted as she then held a tiny remote like device. "_Brother's_ not calling the shots tonight, Ria-poo! I am!

"Brother?" Maria asked stupidly

"And unless you want me to let those nasty rats out for a late-night snack..." She grabbed Maria shirt and pulled her closer to her "You better pucker up!" Sam gasped.

Kitten puckered up and tried to kiss her but Maria placed a finger on her lips. "Not even if you paid me." She said and snatched the remote from her hands but Kitten grabbed hold of it and the two were pulling at until they until they ended up in a position where Maria had dipped Kitten holding the device far from her grasp, Kitten looked to the side and gasped.

"Fang?" Maria followed her gaze and felt her eyes widened. "_That's_ your girlfriend?!"

A teen girl with black hair the covered her right eyes and fair skin came into the clearing. She wore a white tee underneath a black leather jacket with denim jeans, black combat boots and a GIANT PAIR OF SPIDER LEGS COMING OUT FROM HER BACK!

"Get your hands off my girl!" She demanded and knocked Maria aside with one of her legs. Suddenly, a blast of yellow energy hit her

"Keep your legs off _my_ girl!" Sam said angrily now in her MBC uniform. "Maria, are you injured?" She asked by her side concerned, Maria grinned, "Best I've felt all day." She said switching into her MBC uniform as well.

"Fangie-poo! You really do care!" Kitten exclaimed as she got to the mutant. "Let's never fight again, baby." Fang said and took out the stolen jewels and gave them to Kitten. "Oh, Fang!" Kitten hugged her as they shared a passionate kiss. "You know..." They both turned to the side. "You two make a really bad couple." Maria said smirking as she and Fang began fighting.

(Meanwhile in the Secret passage...)

Chris and Danny were about to attack when Cathy had been thrown at them. "For a guy who's been locked up in prison, he's pretty tough."

Maria kicked Fang across the air into a wall, she thought she had won but Fang tossed her aside. "Ooooh! Isn't it romantic? They're fighting over me!" Kitten squealed "They are not fighting over you!" Sam screamed and Kitten tackled her, they crashed into the food table. Kitten threw a bowl of mashed potatoes at her face, the soft food boiled before it exploded to reveal Sam's pist-off face. Sam grabbed the brunette and thre her across the table knocking everything off in the process, Sam leaped towards the screaming Kitten who, at the last second, moved out the way and dunked Sam's face in the punchbowl but Sam wrapped her legs around Kittens torso and threw her into and through the chocolate cake and onto the floor. Sam whipped out of the bowl taking in a deep breathe as Kitten now covered in chocolate cake stood up. "You. Ruined. My. Dress!" She screamed and pressed the button.

(Back at the Basement...)

Chris currently had Nossida pinned down.

"Start talking! How do you control the..." He started but had been interrupted but the sound of the numerous amounts of cage doors opening. "Rats!" He finished in panic. "Run!" Danny yelled. Cathy used her power to close the doors. "We can't let them escape! Seal the exits!"

(Back at the prom)

Maria punch Fang in the face who stood still before a wave of dizziness took over and collapsed to the ground. Sam blasted Kitten's hand making her drop the remote. It skidded right into the direction of Maria. "Consider yourself dumped." She then stepped on it, which broke into a million pieces. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

(The rats turned into small baby hamsters.)

"Okay..." Danny said

(Back at the prom Kitten, Fang, and Nossida had all been vacuvated.)

"Nobody dumps Kitten! Nobody! You're going to pay for this, Ria-poo! YOU'RE GOING TO PAAAYYY!" She yelled through the glass

"So, no second date?" Chris said jokingly, they were all out of theie uniforms and wearing their clothes from before.

"You know...now that nobody's making 'em all mutate-y these things might actually make good pets." Danny said as he held a baby hamster on his lap gently scratching under it's chin. "Don't even think about it." Cathy said plainly. Maria walked up to the injured teens that were being put into an ambulance. "Okay, well... sorry we pretty much ruined your prom."

"Are you kidding? This was the best prom ever!" One guy said

"Yeah! Even if I still can't move my legs!" A girl exclaimed as they were loaded onto the vehicle.

"Yeah. That'll wear off."

Spotlights are surrounding Maria and Sam and they looked prepared to fight.

Announcer: "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the rulers of this year's prom are...Maria and Samantha!" Maria looked Sam who smiled Maria smirked back, "I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me…" She said leading her to the dance floor as they dance the knight away.

* * *

Me: Finally! Finished!

Sam: Wow…that was…interesting?

Maria: I'm done. That blew minds, right there. Like I am seriously done!

Chris: Wow, that was actually kind of a short story.

Danny: Indeed, it certainly was*we all look at Danny in shock*

Cathy: Danny…since when do _you_ have great vocabulary?

Danny: I dunno

Me: Well, that's that guys. Til next time, see ya!

MBC: See ya!


End file.
